Kudos
by J. Maria
Summary: Buffy gets a suprise visit and hears some shocking revealations. Multiple cross


Title: Kudos  
author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: Whedon owns _Angel, Buffy, & Firefly_, Rowling owns _Harry Potter_, Cameron owns _Dark Angel_, Noxon owns _Point Pleasant_, Hall owns _Joan of Arcadia, _Katims owns _Roswell,_ and Abrams owns _Lost_.  
Spoilers: _Angel, Buffy, Firefly, Point, Roswell_ - all aired and unaired episodes, _Dark Angel, Joan, Lost _- season one, Harry - book six.  
Summary: Buffy gets a surprise visit from an unlikely source.  
Note: Most likely a one shot. Hit me as I was watching my _Point Pleasant_ dvds.

_**Kudos**_

Buffy Summers let her keys drop into the basket by the front door as she flipped through her mail. Sun streamed through her windows as it sank across the Venice skyline. She and Dawn had decided to tour Italy after defeating the First Evil and getting the preliminaries of setting up the new Council out of the way. Giles had suggested using the old council building for the two stir crazy women.

Buffy smiled at the envelope marked for her little sister. It was from that Carlos guy she'd made friends with back in Sunnydale. Yanking it out of the pile of Council correspondence, Buffy strode into the dining area expecting to find her sister she found two young women instead, both were brunettes and about seventeen.

"Hey, are you guys friends of Dawnie?" Buffy asked.

"We're not friends of the Key," the brunette smirked, her British accent a bit shrill and on the whiny side.

"Not that we wouldn't enjoy meeting that kind of energy source," the blond echoed, her accent giving her away as American.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded, searching for the nearest weapon available.

"We don't need to get into those necessities, Slayer," the American said sweetly. "Especially considering how we came _here_ to thank _you_ for speeding things along."

"Speeding what along? What are you talking about?" Buffy demanded, her fingers latching onto a paperweight. Her years as a slayer had taught her to never judge a book by it's cover, especially when said book had too much information.

"Should we fill her in, Pansy?" the American asked.

"I do believe the chit has a right to know what we're thanking her for, Izzy."

Lizzy turned to face the setting sun, a far off look in her eyes. Right now, her baby sister was making the moves on her boyfriend, but Isabelle didn't really care any more.

"You see, Summers, you've tipped the balances too far, and reactionary steps are being taken. Because of your little stunt, God's going to start recruiting, and the Devil's going to tap the Antichrist into action, visionaries are going to start 'seeing' the future. A government funded agency is going to get an extended time-frame on a genetic enhancing project that have a bit of the straight lace and the rogue's DNA in them. A plane's going to crash land more than a thousand miles off course taking and killing a generation of those best suited to stop the world's destruction. A powerful wizard is going to rid himself of the leader of the resistance and weaken it considerably. And a hybrid of human and alien lineage is going to be put into the government agency. Not to mention your little friends in L.A. who'll be effectively destroyed because Angel chose to help you and his son at the same time."

"What?" Buffy blinked.

"That's just the tip of it, isn't it, Izzy?"

"Not to mention that once the Antichrist gets the show started, there's going to be an electrical surge over the entire country that knocks America into a third world country. And in five hundred years, humans will lose earth and have to go to the heavens. And chaos will come again to the genius weapon that a new government agency will form in the spirit of the old one."

"Why are you -" Buffy started to say, only to be cut off by Izzy again.

"Pulling a James Bond villain move?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, not that I don't appreciate a heads up," Buffy retorted.

"Just wanted to say thanks for effectively ending the world. Figured you'll be long gone by the time that this hits, and it's not like you'll remember anything."

"What?"

But Pansy had already pulled out her wand and mutter the memory erasure spell. Buffy blinked a few times. She could have sworn she'd been talking to someone, but the Venice apartment was empty and the sun had all but sunk behind the city skyline.

"Buffy, you home?" Dawn called, slamming the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm in here, Dawnie," Buffy murmured, staring at the envelope from a Roman realtor in her hand.

Across the ocean, in Point Pleasant, New Jersey, Isabelle Kramer was committing suicide. In Arcadia, Maryland, Joan Girardi was being tapped by God. In Gillette, Wyoming, X5's were beginning their newest training regiment, while tissue and genetic samples were being infused into the baby once known as Zan. In London, the dark Lord Voldemort was having Albus Dumbledore killed and enjoying the fallout. In L.A., the crew of Angel Investigations were taking over Wolfram & Hart. And somewhere between Australia and Fiji, Oceanic flight 815 was plummeting out of the sky.


End file.
